


Dreams Can Come True

by Momo_Phyre



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Phyre/pseuds/Momo_Phyre
Summary: Colmcille  never thought this would happen, she had hoped, but never believed. Now she doesn’t know what to do.ON HIATUS!!!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to get the character introduced a bit, psychologically that is. It is in first person POV but the storie may not be. This is, I believe, the only chapter that needs a warning for suicide, but I will warn before the chapter of others do occur. There will be mentions of neglect and such in others, though I will warn before hand.

I hadn’t meant to do it, it kinda just happened. I mean I had meant to, just not like this. Not with my pets and all of my stuff in the truck. Not even with the truck. I had meant to just drop my stuff off at a shelter or something so none of it would go to waste, and my pets were supposed to go to either a no kill shelter or a pet shop that took in pets and gave them to good homes. And I was supposed to leave the truck with my only true friend so they didn’t need to get a ride to work because they couldn’t afford to buy a car.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. And I hate myself for dragging all 9 of my pets, the truck and the stuff in the back, into it. I didn’t see the construction signs in the dark, and there wasn’t anyone guarding the road like there should have been. The tears in my eyes making the road a blear even as I noticed the road disappear in front of me. I remember a brief moment of the car sliding out from under me and the panic for the safety of my animals, then belatedly for myself, and then the compact of hitting something solid and the pain of being thrown forward, only held by my seatbelt, and the pain of hitting my head on the steering wheel and then nothing.

I guess I should start at the beginning. Not the beginning beginning, ‘cause that would take too long, but the beginning of the reason. Growing up with neglect, a brief period of physical abuse, and then years of psychological/emotional/verbal abuse, with lots of other issues on the side made it hard for me to connect to people. I became a shut-in of sorts. I left my family to live on the streets for a while at the age of 18-19 and that helped me get started in life the way I wanted, but then I found a job in another state and went to live with a relative. This ended up putting me back where I started so I moved in with my dad again in hopes of starting again. This also didn’t work and I ended up saving my money from working for my family for money to buy a car. The truck I got then is the same one here, two years after my 21st Birthday. 

My dad got me my pet Leonardo, Lenny for short, on my 21st Birthday. Lenny is a Leopard Gecko, he is on this day around 3 years old. He is also my oldest living non-mammal. I’m going to go on a tangent here, because I love my animals more than anything. My animals consist of four reptiles(all lizards/geckos), three birds, and two mammals. My reptiles, besides Lenny, are; Rose, a Crested Gecko, Drogan, a Bearded Dragon, and Cisco, another Bearded Dragon. My birds are; Anubis, a Cockatiel, and Upuaut and Wepwawet, Parakeets(brothers to be exact). My mammals are two cats Tiger, a grey and white tabby/calico mix, and Collin, my grey tuxedo cat(his father is an unknown stray). Tiger and Collin are my oldest pets, both about 5-6 years of age, Lenny, as I said, is about 3, Anubis and Drogan are about 2 years old, Iris is about a year and a half, Upuaut and Wepwawet are a year exactly, and Cisco is almost a year old.

Now where was I before that... Oh! Yes, so anyway. Now that I’m 23 and I have about $1,200 saved I had told my dad that I was going to transition from female to male, I have the money to start and everything. But after I said I was my dad kicked me out. Told me to get my shit and never come back. That’s where my earlier mentioned plans had come in, then I was going to walk to the nearest tall bridge and just drink myself to oblivion and walk off it, but then this happened... I drove my pets the stuff in my trunk and the truck itself off the road into a construction work sight that went down maybe 5-10 feet. And I only remember hating myself more as I blacked out.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colmcille finds herself greeted in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won’t necessarily have anything triggering in it, from what I can tell at least...

I groaned as I felt someone help me sit back. It hurt to move and the person moving me seemed to realize I had come to since they had started talking to me. At first what they were saying didn’t register, but after a bit I realized there were more than one of them. I heard what sounded like a male voice, probably the one helping me since it sounded close, talking to a feminine sounding voice further off. The words were clearing up, but I still couldn’t understand what they were saying. Only bits and pieces coming through the fog that was covering my mind.

“She... coming to... but she...”

“... come from?”

“...know, but... around here... from another... something.”

“Can we... will that...”

“I called... we shouldn’t... we can...”

“... get her out?”

“Yeah, that... It looks... and I hear....”

Then the person closest to me came closer and I heard them speak. It still didn’t sound complete but I tried to listen and respond.

“Hey, can you hear...?”

I tried to nod but it hurt so I just whimpered.

“Alright, me and my friend... Is it okay to...?”

I tried to think through the fog, and all I could think was, ‘are my pets okay?’ So I tried asking, “my... my pets... are they?” 

I tried to look over at them and noticed that the containers holding my pets were still secure where I had them. The containers were blurry to me but I could still see that they were unmoved. Then I turned slowly to look at the person helping me and the impression I got was shocking blue eyes. Squinting, I tried to remember what he had asked. After blinking a few times, I tried to nod again. With another whimper I stopped.

“My head... hurts...” I closed my eyes and moved my hand to my head.

“Don’t touch it,” the person said, grabbing my hand. “You seem to have hit your head pretty bad there.”

I whimpered again, “ca-can I get out now?”

The man nodded, “Natasha, come give me a hand.”

Closing my eyes I had felt a tear slide down my cheek while I listened to the shuffling of the woman, Natasha I guess, come closer. Quietly I listened to the two talk, then braced myself as I felt them start to move me. I held back a groan of pain a few times and sighed as they laid me on the ground. As they headed back to my truck I heard what sounded like a helicopter approaching. Opening my eyes I looked up and felt relief as a helicopter did indeed come into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The convo Goes along the lines of;
> 
> Steve: She seems to be coming to, but she didn’t respond.  
> Natasha: where did she come from?  
> Steve: I don’t know, but the portal opened around here so maybe she came from another planet or something.  
> Natasha: Can we move her or will that make it worse.  
> Steve: I called Bruce and he said we shouldn’t move her too much, but we can sit her back.  
> Natasha: can we get her out?  
> Steve: Yeah, that could help. It looks like there’s something in there and I hear a cat I think.
> 
> Steve to Colmcille: Hey can you hear me?  
> Steve again: Alright, me and my friend are going to try to move you. Is it okay to do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged but not necessary. Also this is a storie I’m basing off my life. Some of it is not quite true because I am not yet 21, and yes I have contemplated some of this but it has not all come true since this is stuff I have planned for the future.


End file.
